bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Po-Koro
Po-Koro is the village of Stone, situated in Tiro Canyon in Po-Wahi. Description 2012 Arc Natural walls of sandstone surround Po-Koro, protecting it both from attackers and from the sandstorms of the Motara Desert. The huts here are built from the same material and grant much-needed shade from the desert sun. Po-Koro is a great centre of both art and trade, particularly famous for its talented sculptors. The village is accessed via a large carved Matoran head, whose mouth serves as the village gate. Kolhii is incredibly popular here, with most Po-Matoran regularly attending, if not playing in, daily matches. 2013 Arc Led by Akiri Hewkii , Po-Koro lays nestled in a canyon valley in the northern part of the desert. It consists of a village set within the confines of thick, masterly crafted walls of stone. A grand gateway and the short road leading to it define Po-Koro’s single entrance. Inside the village, simple stone domes serve as huts, shops and inns, and a central marketplace hosts a continual bazaar, though this is mostly empty of new merchandise thanks to the isolation of the village. Still, Po-Koro maintains its reputation as the sports capital of the island, and has the best Kohlii stadium and teams. Po-Koro has recently attained the epithet of "the Lost Koro" due to Hewkii’s efforts at making the Koro harder to locate in the vast desert. Most roads that once existed in the wastes are now scrubbed away, leaving would-be travelers with nothing but vast dunes and sky overhead – when the sky isn't obscured by a sandstorm – to navigate by. Already experts at traversing the vast wasteland, Po-Matoran are uninhibited by the lack of directional markers, and rarely get lost. Specially appointed patrols cross the desert, some tours to ensure the security of the Koro and others as essential traders. These patrols are generally the only contact Po-Koro has with the outside world. For keeping in contact within their own kind even when they are across the desert, the Po-Matoran have also purchased a new technology from Onu-Koro ; a large, primitive radio communicator is situated atop the walls of Po-Koro. From this transmission point, special messages in Po-Koro can be sent through the air to other such radio outposts elsewhere in the desert. The communication signals are always shaky, leading to easy misinterpretations, the range isn’t good, and the apparatuses are extremely vulnerable; but, even so, they give the Po-Matoran the ability to respond quickly to disasters. Po-Koro also purchased the Iron Mahi, a solar-powered railway train, which runs from Po-Koro to the port town of Forsi . 2014 Arc Once things on the island settled down Po-koro came out of it's shell somewhat. The roads are still gone and the entrance to the Dark Walk has been moved some distance from the koro, but travellers are no longer turned away and the railway provides a direct line to the Koro for those who want a speedy journey. Recently the Vortixx running the koro's technology division has thrown an expo to promote unity and technological advancement. Elsewhere something has made a group of Sentinels in the Dark Walk send an SOS message via Hipaki bird. Government and Politics Po-Koro is run by Akiri Hewkii , who was voted into office after the death of Turaga Onewa . Locations *Please see the Locations category for a regional list. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Canon